JJ's surprise
by lexjl
Summary: Will proposed to JJ, Rossi overheard and planned a surprise wedding. Based on finale, sorry for the bad summary. I own nothing


Rossi heard the proposal, they were planning on the courthouse, and he had different plans. Now to get Will behind his plan.

"JJ, Will the nurse is here to check out this tough guy." Rossi looking down at Henry

"Go with Henry." Will told her smiling

"I'll stay and talk with Will." Rossi

"Okay, we'll be back. Come on little man." JJ picking Henry up

Rossi waited until she walked out of the small room.

"You scared the hell out of her and us today." Rossi told him

"Yeah probably wasn't the smartest thing I've done." Will shaking his head

"I heard the proposal and have a way to make it up to her and the team." Rossi

"What do you have in mind?" Will knowing Rossi could be over the top

"We need good news and something to celebrate. The two of you getting married is both of those things; let me throw you a wedding. It could be a surprise for JJ." Rossi

"Thank you but that would be asking too much." Will

"You didn't ask. I was going to have everyone over tomorrow night so we could do it then and if you can get her mom to come here I'll take care of that. But more importantly if Garcia and Emily find out the two of you ran off and got married in secret they will make today look like a walk in the park." Rossi

"You are very right about that last part. I'll call her momma tonight. Thank you Dave." Will smiling, he was going to marry her tomorrow night

"We are family all of us and to be honest JJ is like a daughter, I would do anything for my family." Rossi, seeing JJ and Henry

"Henry has a clean bill of health but buddy you're getting heavy." JJ sitting him on the bed next to Will

Henry moved closer to Will

"I was just telling Will that I am having everyone over tomorrow night, for a family gathering." Rossi told JJ

"Me too" Henry looking at Rossi

"Yes sir and I believe that Jack will be there and I think I heard something about some cake." Rossi

"I like cake" Henry smiling

"I love the sugar high" JJ rolling her eyes

"Plenty of space for them to run it off and I am going to leave the three of you here unless you need something." Rossi

"No, were okay. Thank you for earlier." JJ giving him a hug

"No problem Kiddo. I'll call you tomorrow with the details." Rossi as he walked out of the room

/

"Daddy you hurt" Henry asked

"A little buddy but I am okay." Will smiling

"Mommy break the glass" Henry telling on JJ

"I thought we agreed not to tell Daddy about that." JJ as she sat on the other side of Henry pretending to be upset

"And she fight" Henry giggling

"I am sure your momma did." Will smiling at JJ

They were waiting on the doctor to come back

"Why you think that?" Henry asked Will

"You want me to tell you a secret about your momma" Will asked the little boy

"I wanna know." Henry trying to stand on the bed

"Hold on, let me hold onto you." JJ grabbing ahold of Henry's waist

She watched as Will whispered into their little boy's ear, she had almost lost all of this today; tears were in her eyes again.

"Do I get know the secret?" JJ asked

"You can tell momma" Will

Henry climbed over to JJ so that he could whisper in her ear

"The secret is that my mommy is amazing and she will do anything for me." Henry laughing as he kissed JJ

"You and daddy" JJ told him

/ CM

They had left the hospital and were now home

"Jen, why don't you go put Henry to bed." Will

"My mom has called about ten times today, I need to call her back and clean up the mess from earlier." JJ

"I'll call your mom and clean up the mess. You need to go spend time with him." Will

"I want to spend time with you too." JJ

"We will after he's asleep." Will walking over to kiss her

"I love you but if you ever scare me like that again." JJ started

"I know and I promise you I won't." Will pushing her towards the hall

/

Will pulled out his cell phone walking towards the living room. He hit the button for JJ's mom, Sandy.

"Will are you okay, is Jen." Sandy when she answered the phone

"I am fine and so is Jen." Will answered

"I saw everything on the news. You went in, the bank blew up and if I know my daughter she was right there." Sandy

"She was but we all got a clean bill of health. I need to talk to you about something." Will trying to tell her before JJ came back in

"Okay" Sandy

"Jen finally said yes and we were going to go to the courthouse on Monday, but Rossi wants to throw her a surprise wedding tomorrow night. We can't get married without you there." Will told her quickly

"Oh my god of course I want to be there and I have a dress for her to wear." Sandy excited

"She doesn't know he told her it was a team gathering." Will

"I won't say a word, and I'll get the ticket tonight." Sandy

"Let me know what time you land and someone will be there to pick you up." Will

"Okay and Will congratulations." Sandy

"Thanks mom." Will

They hung up

/

JJ was sitting on their bed

"Hey glass is cleaned up and your mom said she would talk to you in the morning." Will

"Did you tell her about us getting married?" JJ asked

"Nope, thought you should. But I have something for you." He told her walking towards his drawer

"What's that?" JJ looking at him as he sat down next to her

"I have had this for a long time and you are the only person I would give it too." Will as he pulled out the ring box "This ring is the same ring my daddy gave my momma. He gave it to me after she died and told me to make sure I kept it until I knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life with." Will told her

"Will" was all she could get out for crying

"I know that I shouldn't have gone in there today. The only way to save you and Henry was to bring them here. I love both you so much." Will as he put his mom's ring on JJ's finger

"I love you too." JJ leaning over to kiss him.

/

The next morning

JJ woke up to her phone ringing

"Mom" she answered

"I can't believe that you're still asleep." Sandy laughing

"Yesterday was a long day. What time is it?" JJ

"Almost 9:30." Sandy had been in Virginia at Rossi for over an hour

"Wow, I can't believe they let me sleep this late. Sorry, I didn't call you last night." JJ

"It's okay. Will said you were both okay and that's what I needed to know before I could sleep." Sandy

"Did he tell you anything else?" JJ asked

""No was he supposed to?" Sandy

"We're going to the courthouse tomorrow to get married." JJ

There was a moment of silence before Sandy said anything.

"Jen do you really want to go to the courthouse, you always wanted to wear my dress. I would love to be there and I am sure your friends would too. Why tomorrow?" Sandy

"The courthouse is fine. We can always do something small later so that you and everyone else could be there and yes I want to wear your dress. I should have said yes a long time ago and I don't want to wait anymore." JJ explained

Will stood in the hall listening to her, he had been nervous about surprising her tonight until he heard her talking to her mom.

"Okay, you know all I want is for you to be happy. I love you both." Sandy

"I love you too and I am off for a while maybe we can come there it's been a long time." JJ after yesterday she really wanted her family to be together.

"I would love that, all you have to do is let me know when." Sandy

"I will let me go see what the boys are up too." JJ

"Bye" Sandy and JJ

/

JJ, Will and Henry had spent the day together, Rossi had texted both of them to let them know to be at his house around 7. JJ was a little surprised when Will had dressed both him and Henry in their nice suits while she was getting dressed. Pulling up to Rossi's Will started to get nervous.

She was shocked to see her mom standing there.

"_Okay what's going on?" she asked looking at Will and Rossi_

"_I might have overheard a little proposal yesterday." Rossi smiling_

"_We couldn't get married without your mom and I couldn't wait until Monday." Will_

"_So this is why the two of you are so dressed up." JJ looking down at Henry_

"_and you will be too." Sandy showing her the dress_


End file.
